Home
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Kathy has been away a long time, and coming home isn't everything she thought it would be. All those she loved are gone, and now she has to try and fit into this new era of the X men. But some people are less happy to see her than others.
1. Chapter 1

A lot has changed since I left. Before… I remember the warm summer days, lying outside the mansion with Jean talking about boys (mainly Scott) and about school (mainly the professor), now all these people are gone. Sure, I still have Ororo, but I feel like something has changed in her. She's no longer a child, and she knows it.

I stand on the front step, waiting for something to pull me inside, but nothing ever does. There's no reassuring voice in my head saying 'Memery, what are you waiting for? It's safe I promise'. Jean killed that voice and its source forever.

I adjust my grip on my bag handles, the warm sun is making the leather strap hot and is making the contents feel like it weighs a hundred pounds.

_Don't be stupid. This is your home. Go in. Why aren't you going in?_

I take a step, and suddenly the weight of the memory seems to lift away, at least my mutation will keep parts of them with me. I open the front door and am momentarily stunned by the silence. I want to call out, but somehow that seems wrong. Instead I walk to the Professor – I mean Storm's office. I knock lightly, and hear her soft voice mumble a response. I peak my head in and smile when I see her. I've missed her.

'Kathy!' she screams, and jumps out of the chair. I drop my bag and wrap my arms around her. 'What are you doing here?' she says, excitedly.

'I just heard.' I respond dryly, trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

'Oh Kathy, I'm so sorry. I wanted to call you, but I knew you were graduating and I didn't want to ruin it for you.' She goes quite for a moment, 'how did you find out?'

'When the Professor wasn't at graduation I knew something was up, so I called Hank. He told me everything.' My voice doesn't sound like my own, and I know she must hate that, Ororo hates to see anyone unhappy, so I try to cheer up.

'Why don't I go and put this in my room' I say pointing at my bag, 'and then we can catch up.'

'OK,' she says, 'you know where it is.'

As I turn to leave she goes back to the desk, at the last minute I feel like I should say something to let her know I'm not angry at her, so I say 'Ororo, I'm really glad to see you.'

'You too Kathy,' she responds with a gentle smile, 'I'll see you in half an hour.'

I leave Ororo and walk up the stairs to my old room. I push open the door and am suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of home. The smell and feel of this room reminds me of my childhood, and almost every memory of my childhood is related to either Jean or the Professor. It's nice to think they're still here… somehow.

My bag isn't big and so it doesn't take long to unpack. I sit on the bed for a moment, but I can't contain myself, I have to see it. I rise from the bed and go up another floor. Soon I'm standing at the large wooden doors that separate me from my sanctuary and I push them open. The library always was my favourite place in the world, it was the Professor's and my little haven. I think I've read every book in here at least a dozen times. Sometimes I just love to know how it's all going to turn out. I turn down the first isle and run my fingers over the titles until I find it. The smooth leather cover. I pull it off the shelf and sit in the large window seat. I run my fingers over the title and then flip it open. This is the only book the Professor wrote and keeps in this library, and he put it here for me all those years ago.

One afternoon, I had found myself at a loss after having read every book in the building. The Professor had told me that I should write my own story, but I knew my talent was not for writing. After begging for hours, he'd let me into his personal library and told me to select a book. There were classics and fiction and fairytales, but this is what I chose. The first essay he had ever written about mutation. It was approximately a hundred pages long, handwritten, and he had bound it in a leather cover with a makeshift elastic band holding in the pages.

Now staring at his cursive writing, it's all I can do not to cry all over the pages, and smudge the ink into oblivion. After a while I close book, and return to my room, placing it on my shelf. It doesn't mean anything to anyone else anyway. I wash my face, to stop my eyes looking quite so red and I go downstairs to meet Storm. This may be harder than I'd thought.

In the kitchen, Storm is cleaning up after the kids lunch, some things never change, but when she sees me she sets down the cloth and comes over. 'Come on, let's get you something to eat.' (At this I assume that I didn't do a very good job covering up my tears). We walk to the dining area where some of the other staff are having their lunch and sit down. I'm introduced to Rouge and Bobby and Kitty, who all seem to be very sweet kids.

'So, why did you leave?' Bobby asks, and I see Storm shoot him a disapproving look, but I don't mind.

'I was getting my degree,' I respond, 'in literature'

'Literature?' Rogue asks, and I understand her confusion, mutants in general seem to have a flare for science.

'Yea, the Professor thought I could teach here someday, if I had my degree.'

'Did you ever go to college Storm?' Bobby asks,

'No Bobby, Kathy's a special case.'

'Who's Kathy?' a voice says from around the corner.

'Come in and see!' Ororo shouts back. A man appears in the door and stops when he sees me, I stare at him a little as I watch his life flash by.

'Logan,' Storm says, 'this is Kathy, she's an old friend of mine and Jeans. An original X woman. Come and sit down.'

The man snaps out of it and sits opposite me at the table before helping himself to food.

'So,' Kitty says, 'what's your power?'

'Well…' I say, casting Ororo a look, she knows I hate explaining my power, 'I see things.'

'Like, what sort of things?'

'It depends. When I look at a person, their life flashes by in an instant. When I'm asleep, I sometimes see fragments of the future. Basically, my brain can time travel, but it isn't nearly as cool as it sounds.'

'Well it sounds pretty cool.' Says Bobby, and I'm thankful they don't press for more details.

'So,' Logan says, looking at me again, 'you knew Jean Gray.'

'Yeah,' I respond, 'I did.'

He nods and then lifts his plate and leaves.

'Don't mind him.' Ororo says, 'he's going through a rough time.'


	2. Chapter 2

I settled back into life at the school well. Ororo added my class to the timetable and I picked some of my favourite books to teach the children. With the younger kids, I chose To Kill A Mockingbird and was surprised to find that not only were the children interested in literature, but were able to make links between One Shot Finch hiding his power with a gun to protect people and their current situation.

By the end of the first week of teaching, I was feeling better. I still missed the Professor, but so did everyone else. We were all still grieving.

I settled into the teaching circle well and became friendly with Bobby and Kitty right a way. Hank stopped by to see me as well, which I was glad of, because I know he hated having to tell me about the Professor. The only person I wasn't able to crack, was Logan. Ororo knew that she didn't have to tell me anything about his past for me to know exactly what was going on with him.

I could see everything, I watched him kill Jean and I saw the pain he felt afterwards. The only disadvantage with my mutation, is that (unlike the Professor) I can't feel. I can observe events through their eyes, but I don't feel their pain or joy, and so have to judge from their actions, and so I'm never 100% sure what's going through their head.

Eventually I decide that I'm going to have to break the ice, and so sit opposite him at dinner.

'Hi.' I say,

'Hi.' He responds, in a dull leave-me-alone tone.

These are the only two words we exchange before a courteous 'bye' as he leaves. I don't think I'm ever going to mend that bridge.

_Magneto. It's been a long time since I've envisaged one of his plans. I see him with other mutants outside the school, on the front lawn. He signals for them to move in, and they do._

_I watch them creep through the corridors before reaching Rouge's room. They burst in and pull her out into the night._

_As they're retreating Magneto says, 'Don't worry my dear. They'll come for you. It isn't you we're after.'_

I sit bolt upright in bed for only a second before putting on my shoes, grabbing my car keys and blanket, bunging them into a backpack and running down the corridor.

From past experience, Magneto could arrive at any time in the next two hours, but he could also be mere minutes away.

I get to Rouge's room and hastily explain the problem before grabbing her wrist and running back down the corridor, trying to avoid the route I saw Magneto take.

Soon, we're in the car and heading towards the thicker area of forest a few miles right of the school.

'Where are we going?' Rouge asks, now wide awake.

The woods. There's no metal there and so Magneto won't be able to hurt you himself. I park the car in the foliage and we walk another mile away.

Once I think we're safe I pull out the blanket and have Rouge lie down.

'Why did they take _me?_' She asks, 'They know I don't have any power now.'

'I think they wanted the others. They wanted your rescuers.'

Rouge seems to accept this and dozes off, while I keep watch. I can never sleep after having a vision.


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, I wait until mid day to return to the school, to be sure I got the timing right. We walk back to the car slowly due to lack of energy, in my case from lack of sleep, and Rouge's lack of food.

When we reach the school, I tell Rouge to go up to her room and shower, she still looks shaken and I don't want her panicking.

'I'll talk to the others, don't worry.' She smiles, thanks me and gets out of the car.

Once I'm inside the eerie quiet strikes me again. I head towards the office and see every teacher in crammed into the space. Bobby is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands, while Kitty leans beside him trying to calm him down. Ororo is staring out the window the way she does when she's concocting a plan and Logan is leaning against the wall with his fists clenched. He sees me first.

'Where the hell did you go!' he yells,

'I-' I begin, but he interrupts.

'No wonder the Professor sent you away! You're not fit to take care of these children. Rogue, mutationless Rouge, was taken last night and you were God knows where doing God knows what! You should never have been let back into this school!' I stand stunned for a moment, begging my eyes not to cry. I want to say something, but I can't have my voice betray me now. So, instead I turn and leave the office. I hear Logan calling after me,

'There she goes again! Right when we need help, she's out of here!'

This only prompts me to move faster. Before I know it I'm in my room, repacking my suitcase. At the last minute, I grab the Professors book and barrel back through the door.

I throw my suitcase into the back of the car and head for the train station. It's the only place I've ever run to, and now I am desperate to hear the clickity-clack of the wheels to calm me down, and take me away from this house that is no longer my home.

_Back at the mansion…_

Once Rouge is cleaned, she heads down to the office. When she pushes open the door Logan sees her first.

'Marie!' he yells, and rushes to her,

'Are you okay kid, did he hurt you.' Confussion overtakes Rouges face and she looks around the room for Kathy, she's not here.

'Didn't Kathy tell you?' she asks,

'Tell us what?' Bobby asks standing up and coming over to fold Rouge into a hug.

'She had a vision.' Rouge begins, 'she saw Magneto comes and so she took me away into the woods.'

'Why didn't she leave a message?' Logan asks,

'Because she didn't want Magneto to figure out where we were. What happened, where is she?' Rouges eyes scan the faces of the room, and sees they're all looking at Logan. Rouge widens her eyes in a way that says 'explain'.

'I yelled at her.' He says bluntly, any relief he had previously shown vanishing from his voice.

'What! Why?' Rogue demands.

'I thought she'd just left, I didn't know she had tried to help you.' Silently, Ororo leaves the room while Logan continues, 'I'm sorry Rouge, I was worried about you. But when she came in, she didn't try to tell us.'

'Yes she did.' Kitty says, 'She kept trying to talk and you interrupted.'

'Okay,' Rouge says, fury in her voice, 'you had better march up their right now and apologise.'

'No use.' Ororo says as she closes the door returning to the room, 'She's gone.'

'Where would she go?' Rouge asks,

'Well,' Ororo says, 'judging from our childhood, she's probably at the train station. That's where she always ran to.'

Rouge gives Logan a look that could kill and he leaves.

'Logan!' Rouge calls, 'You better bring her back.'


	4. Chapter 4

I find a seat in the middle of the carriage, that was always my favourite place to sit. I put my suitcase on the shelf above my head, but keep the book with me.

'I'm sorry Professor.' I mumble, 'I'm sorry.'

A body flops down beside me and so I turn my face to the window, to stop them from seeing my tears, and say 'that seat's taken.

'Oh yeah,' a voice says, 'by who?' I turn my head to see Logan sitting beside me. I look at the gap between his knees and the chair in front and decide there's no way I'm getting out past him.

'Go away Logan.' I say.

'Not a chance.' He responds, causing me to look at him again.

'Why are you here?'

'Rogue explained everything. I came to apologise.'

'Apology accepted. Now, go away.' We sit in silence for a moment.

'I don't just mean for yelling.' He says quietly.

'Huh?' I reply, baffled by this moment of sincerity.

'I've been terrible to you since the day you arrived, and I'm sorry. It's just…' he pauses, 'you remind me of Jean, and I'm not ready to be reminded of Jean.'

'You could have said that.' I replied, 'Do you know why it hurt?' I ask, and he looks lost so I continue, 'At school, I didn't have many friends and I didn't mind. But here, when you shunned me, do you know why it hurt?' he shakes his head, 'Because at school, I was different. Kids had a recent to be scared of me and to think I'm a freak. Here, I'm the same and being ignored here means there's something wrong with me.' I feel my voice begin to crack and so decide to leave my explanation there.

'There's nothing wrong with you.' Logan says, and does something I never expected. He puts an arm around me and pulls me towards him.

'I'm sorry.' He whispers again.

We sit like this for a long time, and then I dose off. He wakes me a while later and says, 'We're at the end of the line. Where do you want to go?'

'Home.' I reply and he nods, before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

**Recently, I found a pile of unfinished fics on my computer and decided to upload them as is. I hope to continue all of them, but I want to know which is most popular... please review if you want me to continue this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

Over the coming weeks things change, I stop relying on Ororo for company and find myself with Logan more and more.

Things are different now, he doesn't see me as Jeans friend anymore, he sees me, and I like it.

It's still a few weeks before Ororo recognises the change and it's a month before she assigns us joint duty.

Our first time is evening rounds, making sure all the kids are in bed (and their own beds at that). Logan took the boys and I took the girls. Everyone seemed to be in the right place, but there are two teleporters so I'll probably have to check them again before i go to my own bed for the night.

I meet Logan in the common room downstairs, since there's more girls than boys he's finished before and makes room for me on the couch when I arrive.

'Everyone okay?' He asks, sleep threatening to pull him under.

'Um hum' I respond, allowing myself to sink into the far end of the couch.

'What are you doing?' He says, all traces of sleep gone, causing me to regain full control of my senses.

'What do you mean?' I ask, looking around the room to check theres no one else in the room who should be in their bed. Logan just smiles and lifts his arm to line the back of the couch, patting the space beside with his other hand. I smile back and shuffle towards him until I can feel his breath in my hair. We stay like this until I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to the feeling of a sharp pinch in my arm. At first I wonder if it's another vision, but the pain feels too sharp for that to be the case. I open my eyes and see the world going up and down at an alarming rate. I flip my head round and see Logan - red face, clenched teeth, pounding heart, extended claws. 'Logan!' I call for him, trying to pull him out of whatever nightmare he's caught up in. I shake his arm, but nothing seems to be working. 'Logan!' I call again, moving my body so that I'm straddling him, holding him in place with my thighs. 'No!' He yells and I call again, this time I get through. His eyes spring open and he stares at me, breathing heavily.

'It's okay,' I hush, 'it was only a dream.' I rub his arms as his heartrate steadies. Eventually he's able to hold my eye and I stop rubbing. Instead, I link a hand around the back of his neck and pull him to me, wrapping him in the most comforting hug I can muster, even if my arms aren't quite long enough to reach fully around him. 'I'm sorry' he says at last, linking his arms around my waist.

'You have nothing to be sorry for.' I say, moving a hand up into his hair. He turns his head to the side and gasps, pulling away.

At first I'm confused, and follow his eyeline. He's staring at the trickle of blood falling from my right arm out of three, long claw marks.

'Jesus' he says, as if the word belongs in a sigh, with a sickly expression on his face.

'Its just a scratch I say, wiping away the blood, no more forms to take its place, but to Logan that seems of little comfort.

'What if it hadn't been your arm.' He says in a monotone voice, 'What if I'd got your chest or your face.'

'You didn't' I respond quickly.

'I could have!' He yells. We're silent for a moment. I lift my hand to his cheek and force him to look at me.

'You didn't.' I say calmly, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

He doesn't look away. Instead, he replaces his hands around my waist and pulls me closer. His lips meet mine in a spark of electricity, running through me like a current. At first its soft, but soon the animal is back deepening the kiss. It doesn't last long, but it's a moment of complete ecstasy.

'Come on,' he says breathless, 'let's get you to bed.'

He doesn't kiss me again, just a long hug, another apology and he's gone. I get into my room and have to lean on the door for a moment to collect my thoughts. Eventually, I gather the presence of mind to move to the bed, crawling under the covers in whatever I'd been wearing.

I fall into a blissful sleep replaying the image of the kiss again and again. I'm so caught up, that I block out the visions, and I never see the masked man coming.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake with a start feeling a hand over my mouth, at first I think it might be Logan, but it's not. The figure grabs me with one arm, keeping his other hand firmly placed over my mouth. I know straight away what's happening. We let our guard down and Magneto won.

I'm put in a truck outside, no longer gaged (suggesting the vehicles soundproof). I see no point in screaming, its just a waste of energy. Instead I focus, I haven't done this in a long time, I haven't had a connection deep enough with anyone to use it. I concentrate, and pray I'm not too rusty.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan's POV

'Logan?' A voice calls, 'Logan?' I recognise the voce, it's Kathy, but I'm dreaming, this is a dream.

'No Logan, it's not. I need to you pay attention. I've been taken. Magneto has me. I don't know where I'm going. Keep the kids safe, don't look for me. Keep the kids safe, do you understand?'

'Yes, but you're not taken,' I respond, a dreamlike confusion still holding me captive, 'you're in your room.'

The voice is gone.

The next morning I wake with an uneasy feeling, but that's nothing unusual, especially after a night like last night. I spend a while sitting in my bed, trying to figure out what on earth I'm going to say to her. Does she expect me to kiss her again? Does she want to sit with me at breakfast? I haven't really done the whole girlfriend thing before, well at least after memory was wiped.

After a period of deliberation that was much too long, I decide to just play it cool. I'll go with whatever she does.

What I wasn't expecting was to get downstairs and her not to be there. I also wasn't expecting to get a slap across the face from a teary eyed Storm the second I show my face.

'What did you do?' She demands

'What?' I reply, this is not at all how I imagined breakfast going.

'Why then is Kathy gone? All you had to do was put the kids to bed! What did you do?' I have no answer. Would she really leave over kissing me? Was it that terrible?

I lower myself into a chair and replay the events of last night in my head. Put the kids to bed. Fell asleep with her. Had a nightmare. Kissed her. Put her to bed. What went wrong?

I'm just about to confess to Storm that I have no idea what happened when a ghost of a voice repeats 'I've been taken.' Last nights dream comes back to me in a flood. But it wasn't a dream. It was her.

I look up at Storm, my jaw set. 'Magneto took her.'


	9. Chapter 9

Kathys POV

Magnetos lair (yes, I did just say lair) is nothing like I've imagined, the building is majestic and historic but has obviously been adapted inside. All the walls are painted white, but due to the chill of the rooms I would guess there's some sort of metal beneath the veneer. It appears Eric likes to keep to a small area using only the heart of the house, probably for security, meaning my cell is adjoining to his lab, separated my the traditional iron bars.

I don't think he plans to hurt me, he's using me to get to someone else. I'm not worth this hastle. This quiet knowledge makes me glad I've told Logan to stay away, he won't hurt me or the kids as long as they stay away.

I'm not quite sure where I am, they knocked me out in the van and when I woke up I was in this cell. I haven't seen a soul since I arrived, but he has to be somewhere, watching... Waiting. But he's waiting for a rescue that's not coming.

Safe in this knowledge, I sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

'Ah,' a voice says, rousing me from my sleep, 'here he comes, the knight with the shining skeleton. I whip my head around to see Magneto standing by door, he turns to look at me.

'Come my dear, it seems you have a visitor.' I scurry towards the door, looping my hands around the bars and see him standing there. Alone. Logan.

A look of pure relief washes over him, which I'm sure contrasts the look of horror I wear.

'Logan.' I say, panic lacing my tone, 'why are you here, I told you not to come!'

'Of course you did.' Magneto interjects, 'and that's exactly why he's here.'

Of course, Eric was still working with Charles when I was first brought to the school, he knew about my gift. He knew I'd warn Logan. He knew he'd come. He played me for a fool.

'Let her go Eric.' Logan says, his tone is calm but his tense jaw tells a different story.

'Alright Logan, there are two options. One, you leave her here, or two you go in with her.'

'I want to go instead of her.' Logan proposes.

'I don't think that was an option, was it?' He turns to me and I scowl. 'My patience is running out now Logan, decide. Or I will decide for you.'

There's a moment of pause before he declares 'I'll stay.'

'No you won't!' I contradict, 'you're going to turn around and walk out right now.'

'Oh!' Magneto yells, with obvious glee in his tone, 'she doesn't know! Well this is a pickle, perhaps you'd better tell her before I let you in. Save some awkwardness.'

'Stop it Eric.'

'No Logan, you stop it.' With that, a sharp pain rushes up my back causing me to cry out in pain.

'What are you doing to her?' Logan yells as he rushes to the side of my cell. I want to tell him it's alright, but it's not, a thousand volts shoot up and down my back and all I can do is scream.

'I love her!' Logan yells, and the pain stops.

'I'm sorry,' Magneto prompts, 'I didn't quite catch that?'

'I said,' Logan repeats through gritted teeth, 'I'm in love with her. So let me in.'

The bars bend and suddenly Logan's at my side gathering me into his lap as I pant and whimper.

'Well, that's quite enough for one day. Tomorrow, I begin work on you Logan, best to get some sleep.' Magneto turns and retreats back into a hidden room.

'Sweetie, you okay?' Logan coos, stroking the hair off my sticky face.

'Umm' I murmur still feeling ghost pains shooting through my body.

'Let me see.' He says laying me down gently on my stomach and pulling up my shirt.

I know he didn't mean to, but he gasps.

'What is it?' I murmur, my words slurring together. I feel his fingers tracing a panel of skin around my spine. Something about the skin feels wrong, broken.

Logan turns and screams between the bars 'What did you do? I'm going to kill you Eric! You hear me? I'm going to kill you!'

'Logan.' I mumble, placing a hand on his leg, 'What is it?' He turns to look at me, and the tears in his eyes tell me something's seriously wrong.

'It looks like-' he begins, 'It looks like he's put some sort of metallic wiring around your spine, he must be powering it somehow with electricity.' Bile rises in my throat. 'We'll get it out.' He promises, lying down beside me. 'He's not going to hurt you again.'

I move my body and curl into him, letting the tears come and soak his shirt. He doesn't say anything, there's no point, instead he makes hushing noises and strokes my hair until I fall into a nightmarish sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When I wake, it's to the feeling of a gentle shake on my arm. I hear Logan call my name, but it's far away, all I can do is feel the pain on my back. I try to focus on his voice and eventually I understand. I need to tell Ororo, I need to get help. I pour all my focus into the darkness focussing on the invisible strings which connect myself to Orora; mutants, the school, Jean, the professor. I feel them all pulling taught in my brain and I send the thoughts with the directions Logan gives me. I hear no response like I did with Logan, but I hope I've gotten through. I have to have gotten through.

I got through. The attack begins what must be the following morning, despite my limited concept of time in this white room.

Despite my protests, Logan refuses to help them and insists on riding me back to the mansion where Rogue is waiting.

We aren't half way there when the pain strarts again, I don't know if it was motion triggered or if Magnetos still in control, but it hardly matters - pain is all that matters.

Once I make it to the mansion, I'm defeated immediately, hearing the Logans distant voice, 'stay with me. Stay with me.'


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up a week later, the pain in my back is gone, but I'm told that's only because of the painkillers. I have to stay on bed rest for a month.

My days are spent reading and are divided by visits from Ororo, Katie, Bobby and Rogue... Logan never comes, and I'm too scared to ask myself why.

After two weeks I'm moved to my own room to heal in my own surroundings. I like the change, but something's still missing... And I know exactly who it is.

After another fortnight I'm given an elaborate back brace and am allowed to go back to teaching. I've missed my class and I'm excited to escape the walls of my room, but with that comes the risk of seeing Logan.

It doesn't take long. Despite my efforts to be down early for breakfast, he's there to. He's the only one there. Obviously he was trying to avoid me too. For some reason, this hurts more than him not coming to see me.

When I walk into the room he looks at me and smiles, I return the gesture to be polite before grabbing an apple and retreating to the common room.

This happens every morning for a week.

On the tenth day, as I turn to leave he catches my wrist forcing me to turn and look at him. His eyes look hurt and I don't know why.

'You avoiding me?' He says, getting straight to the point.

'I could ask you the same question.' I spit back, I'm tired of being polite.

'What?' He responds, sounding exasperated.

'You didn't visit!' I scream, but when he makes no effort to respond I go on, 'I was awake for a month and you didn't come to see me once! I was stuck in bed and I-'

'I couldn't' he interrupts.

'What?' I yell, still shaking with anger.

'The last time I saw you your eyes were bulging, your lips blue, your whole body shaking and contorting in pain. The first day after the operation I came to see you and threw up in a trash can aftrerwards. I couldn't see you in pain like that.'

Now it's my turn to stand there in shocked silence.

'You really thought I didn't want to see you?' He asks, the hurt from his eyes bleeding into his voice. He let's go of my wrist and walks past me.

All day I spend thinking about Logan. All I've wanted to do for a month is curl up into him and sleep, but now all I can think of is how he must have been, wondering how I was and too scared to come see me.

That evening, I wait until lights out and go to his room. He's lying on the bed, his back to me. 'I don't want to talk Storm, I don't care what she told you.' At first I think he's angry, but I know better... He misses me the way I miss him.

Without a word, I move to the bedside pulling back the covers and lowering myself in beside him. I place my lips on his neck and kiss him gently, 'I'm so sorry.' I say quiety. His body tenses for a moment at the sound of my voice, but soon I feel him moving, turning towards me.

When his eyes meet mine he says 'Promise me I'm not going to loose you. I couldn't handle that.'

I move even closer to him, cupping his cheek in my hand. 'I'm not going anywhere.'

Then my lips meet his and it's like we've never been apart.

Finally, I'm home.


End file.
